


Too Much Darkness, Too Much Light

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Drinking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, messy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: After revealing what he remembered to the group, Molly wants nothing more then to take a walk and forget.  Caleb offers him a drink, and the pair come up with a different way to take Molly's mind off things.Contains spoilers for Campaign 2 Episode 14





	Too Much Darkness, Too Much Light

It should have been obvious, he should have known he wouldn’t be able to sleep, not after being forced to relive his earliest memories.The darkness, true darkness surrounded him and each gasp for air brought more dirt into his lungs.He had been lucky his group didn’t know a damn thing about burying someone, less then a foot of earth covered his body.He clawed his way to the surface, not knowing where—or who—he was.The nightmares would come as soon as he closed his eyes.He’d feel the weight on his body, the pebbles in his lungs, the crushing reality of his situation.He’d feel lost again.

 

He decided instead to take a walk.He knew he was wanted in the city but he could turn his coat inside out and hopefully lie his way out of whatever trouble he ended up finding.He didn’t even make it to the tavern door before a familiar voice was calling out to him.

 

“Mollymauk, come have a drink with me.”He turned to face the sound and saw Caleb sitting at a small table, a bottle of something blueish and two glasses filled accompanied him.Molly would have laughed if he’d had the energy.But nonetheless, he sauntered over and sat.

 

“I know that wasn’t easy, I’m dreading the day they pull a stunt like that on me, so I figured we could get drunk and forget,” Caleb offered as explanation to Molly’s quizzical look.

 

“I’ll drink to that,” he said back, lifting his glass and clinking it against the humans.They both downed the shots in one go and Molly reached out to refill their glasses.

 

“What is this,” he asked, smelling the liquor and taking a sip to try and really taste what it had to offer.

 

“Not sure, I asked the bartender for something that would ‘get us fucked but with minimal hangover’ and he handed me this.I did have to buy the whole bottle, but if it keeps going down this smooth I’m sure it was worth it.”

 

“It’s awful sweet for a no hangover promise,” Molly was looking into the slightly shimmering glass, “but what’s the point of having a cleric in the party if you can’t get drunk off your ass every once in a while?”

 

Both men downed their second glasses and Caleb reached for the bottle this time, pouring for them both then putting the bottle in his bag.“We should go a bit slower don’t you think?I would like both of us to be able to get upstairs to bed at some point tonight.”

 

Caleb’s face was all ready slightly flushed from the alcohol (Molly suspected the empty tankard on the floor had been full before he got downstairs) but the slight blush was nothing compared to when Molly smiled wide and he realized what he had just implied.

 

“So you want to get me to bed, Widogast?I wouldn’t have pegged you as so direct a type!”

 

“Thats—I’m—Molly what I meant—“ Caleb stammered through his words, trying to back track as Molly leaned in closer across the table.

 

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay.If you do want to, know I’d be very pleased.”

 

Caleb took a deep breath to try and regain his composure.“Are you sure you’re in the right frame of mind to be making a decision like this?I don’t want to take advantage of you, Molly.”

 

Molly smiled and reached for one of Caleb’s hands, holding it gently and running his thumb across the scared knuckles.“I’d be lying if I said I was in the best frame of mind right now.But, and excuse me for being frank, I’ve wanted to be with your from the moment I laid eyes on you.And if we go upstairs and fuck, great.If we go upstairs and talk, that’d be great too.If we stay down here and have a drink or two more and go to our respective rooms and don’t talk about this ever again, I’d respect that choice.But Caleb, at the end of the day I really just want you in my life.”He let the hand fall from his grasp and reached for his glass, taking a small sip before turning away from the human.He didn’t want to know what look was on Caleb’s face.

 

He felt, rather then saw the shift in movement.Caleb, quiet as the dead, reached out and finished his drink, grabbed the empty glass and tankard along with the rest of his things, and walked to the bar.He placed the empties on the counter and, Molly was sure of it, headed back up the stairs to the room Nott and he were sharing.Molly counted his breaths, swirled the liquid in his glass, and polished off his drink, readying himself to make his way back to his original plan of taking a long walk.

 

Molly sighed and looked back across the table to where Caleb had been sitting.He rolled his shoulders and stood up, turning and coming face to face with Caleb.He had a room key in one hand and reached for Molly’s with his other.

 

“I’m not sure what will happen, but come spend the night with me,” he whispered, blue eyes meeting red ones in a moment of pleading clarity.Molly grasped his hand tight and nodded, a smile creeping back to his face.

 

The pair ascended the stairs and Caleb led them into their room, shutting and locking the door behind them.He took his time setting the alarm while Molly took off his coat and shoes, making himself comfortable.When Caleb finished, he too took off his outer coat and shoes and book holsters before sitting criss-cross on the bed across from Molly.

 

“I saw the look in your eyes back there while we were interrogating you.I feel its familiar to the one you saw in mine back in the mines.”

 

“Too much darkness, too much light,” Molly muttered, mostly to himself.

 

“I guess we are two sides of the same coin, Mollymauk Tealeaf,” Caleb said as he reached out for Molly’s hands, “and if you’d like to talk about it—anytime not just now—I am here and ready to listen.”

 

“Thank you, but I think right now at least I’d prefer to kiss you.”Using Caleb’s hands as leverage, Molly rocked up to his knees and closed the distance between the two.He waited, less then an inch from Caleb’s mouth to let the wizard back away if he wanted to.Instead, he felt soft lips on his own, pressing gently and parting slightly.

 

Caleb dropped one of Molly’s hands to instead grab his waist, to feel the way Molly responded to more touch.Molly at once followed Caleb’s lead, winding his hand around his neck and carting his hand through Caleb’s hair.He wanted to pull, to expose Caleb’s neck, to kiss and bite and mark his way over Caleb’s body.But he knew that was the frustration and hurt of the day talking.He knew that if he pushed they would both end up broken and unable to fix themselves or each other.

 

Instead, Molly gently scratched at the back of Caleb’s head, almost like he did when he pet Frumpkin.Caleb’s response was beautiful, breaking the kiss and leaning his head back into the touch, sighing and smiling and pulling Molly closer.

 

“What do you want to do tonight, my sweet,” Molly asked, leaning to kiss and lick at the shell of Caleb’s ear.

 

“I want to help you forget, just for tonight.Forget your hurts and be with me.”Caleb was melting against Molly and Molly cursed himself for not being prepared with oil.He wanted Caleb to fuck him, slow and deep and for as long as he could.

 

“Do you have oil?”

 

“No, I haven’t need it for so long I never bought more.”

 

“That’s okay, I have other ways of getting you off,” Molly said with a smirk.He didn’t want Caleb to think he was disappointed in the way things were turning out.They could stop right then and there and Molly would be happy he even got to kiss Caleb.“We should pick some up though, if we want something like this to happen again.”

 

Caleb nodded and pulled at Molly’s shirt.The tiefling moved back to take it off himself, being careful of his horns and jewelry.He’d had too many lovers try to take his shirt off for him and end up prolonging the process because his horns got tangled in the fabric.Caleb took that moment to take off his own shirt and throw it to the side.He moved to his knees and grabbed at Molly’s shoulders to kiss him again, pressing bare skin against bare skin. 

 

This kiss wasn’t like the first, there was an eagerness behind it, a fire that Molly wanted to feel.Caleb licked across Molly’s bottom lip at the same time as he ground his half hard erection into Molly’s.Molly moaned against Caleb’s lips and ran his hands along the body in front of him, feeling the too prominent ribs and developing muscles under his hands.Caleb ran his fingertips across the scars on Molly’s shoulders and chest and stomach, feeling each raised bit of skin as he and Molly kissed.Molly could feel himself getting harder and harder as Caleb rocked their hips together.

 

Much to Molly’s surprise, Caleb was the first to make a move.He pushed Molly back onto the bed and loosened the ties on Molly’s pants pulling the garment down a bit before raising a quizzical eyebrow at Molly.

 

“If you don’t get your hand on my cock now, Widogast, I may actually explode,” Molly said, arching his hips up towards Caleb’s hands.

 

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind, but will you trust me,” Caleb asked as he stood to take off his own pants.

 

Molly nodded and licked his lips as he looked at Caleb’s naked body, not for the first time, but in this light he was even more beautiful.His thin frame looked like he could break if Molly didn’t handle him carefully enough, but from the way he crawled back on the bed and straddled Molly, grinding himself against the tiefling, he could tell Caleb was not delicate.

 

“I want you to suck my dick, then I want you to get on your stomach so I can fuck your thighs.Is that okay Molly, is that something you want too?”

 

Molly moaned and rolled his hips up against Caleb’s.“Fuck yes, Caleb.”

 

Caleb leaned down to kiss Molly again, continuing to keep up the friction both desperately wanted.Molly reached out his hands and grabbed Caleb’s ass, kneading the flesh and pulling him down.

 

“Gods you feel so good Molly.I want you to get up and take your pants off, then get on your knees,” Caleb ordered as he rolled off Molly.Molly groaned at the loss of contact but did as he was told, stripping quickly before sinking down at the side of the bed.

 

Caleb stood in front of Molly and Molly reached out for him, one hand going to the base of his cock and the other going to his hip.He licked his lips before licking experimentally at the head.Caleb groaned while looking down at the beauty in front of him.The purple skin, less scared across his back, was still beautiful and Molly’s tail was resting on the ground behind him, twitching slightly back and forth with anticipation.

 

Molly licked again at the head before moving to give a long swipe from base to tip.Caleb’s hands were flexing at his side, longing to reach out and grab part of Molly.

 

“My horns, not my hair,” Molly said before taking as much of Caleb’s dick into his mouth as he could in one motion.Caleb’s hands reached out to grab onto the base of Molly’s horns and he moaned.He tried to keep his hips in place as best he could but the feeling of Molly’s tongue, soft and warm and wet, against him was too good.

 

Molly bobbed his head up and down, taking more of Caleb’s aching cock into his mouth as he relaxed his throat.He didn’t keep any suction, instead using his saliva to coat Caleb so he could fuck his thighs nice and wet.He knew the messy blowjob wasn’t meant to actually get Caleb off, but by the way Caleb’s thighs were shaking in a couple moments he could tell that either Caleb hadn’t been lying and it had been quite a dry spell for him or Caleb was enjoying it. 

 

Molly felt the spit dripping down his chin, some falling there to his lap and some sliding down his throat and onto his chest.He was practically drooling as Caleb’s cock hit the back of his throat and He buried his nose in the coarse hair at the base.He inhaled through his nose, smelling the musk and stench of sex radiating off Caleb.

 

Caleb used Molly’s horns to pull him back gently and Molly slid back to rest on his heals, looking up at Caleb.His eyes were dark as he moved one hand from where it was resting on Molly’s horn to trail down Molly’s chin.

 

“You look so good like this, Molly, and just for me,” Caleb was almost reverent as he swiped his thumb across Molly’s bottom lip.He pulled his hand away and it was wet.“Is there anything I should know about your tail,” Caleb asked.He wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt his partner.

 

“No, I’ll keep it out of the way.”

 

“Okay, let me know if that changes.Now get on the bed.”

 

Molly nodded and got onto his stomach, keeping his thighs pressed close together.Caleb settled on top of him, using one hand to wrap around Molly’s hips and hold him up a bit while he lined his cock up with the other.He slowly pushed forward, feeling his slippery cock penetrate Molly’s thighs and slide up against the underside of his balls and cock.Both men moaned.Caleb pulled back and slid again, rubbing and rutting against Molly.Molly pressed himself up on his knees so Caleb could move the hand that was holding him up to just rest on Molly’s hip, grabbing and holding him, keeping him grounded.

 

Molly moved one hand to wrap around his own dick, and give Caleb something to press the tip into as he fucked, deeper and with more ferocity now.Molly felt so good, so taken care of as Caleb kissed down his spine.He moved his tail so it was wrapping around Caleb too, keeping him pressed as close as possible to Molly so he could feel every place where the human’s skin could be touching him.

 

Molly started moving his hand to stroke himself in time with Caleb’s thrusts.It felt so good, so right, that he knew he wouldn’t last long. Both of them were moaning openly now, still trying to remain at least a little quiet but failing.

 

“Turn over Molly, I want to see you when you cum,” Caleb said, untangling himself from Molly’s body and Molly did what he had been asked.

 

“I’m close Caleb,” he said as Caleb licked his hand before wrapping it around both of their cocks and continued thrusting.The wetness of Caleb’s hand mixed with the cock now sliding against his and the beautiful flush spreading from the human’t cheeks to his chest was enough to push Molly over the edge in only a few short moments.

 

Caleb watched as Molly came, the muscles in his chest and stomach going rigid while he rode out his orgasm and then going boneless as he finished.Caleb didn’t last much longer, fucking into his hand as he called out Molly’s name.

 

When he had recovered, he looked down at Molly.Even though he could barely see the tiefling in the dark he could feel those eyes on him.Caleb leaned down and licked a strip up Molly’s stomach, tasting both their releases.Molly moaned again and felt his cock give a half hearted twitch of interest.

 

“Are you always that dirty,” he asked as the human laid next to him.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Caleb said with a smirk, “if I was being dirty I would have cleaned you completely.”

 

Molly’s breath hitched at the thought, but Caleb was already getting up to grab a somewhat clean rag from a pocket and his water skin.He wet the rag and cleaned Molly, taking care to not spill on the bed.He threw the now soiled cloth on the floor and grabbed the bottle of glittery blue liquid out of his bag before getting back into bed to cuddle and drink with Molly.

 

After a couple swigs and a few more light kisses, Molly finally spoke up.

 

“Thank you Caleb.I really enjoyed this evening.”

 

“You’re welcome Molly.But there is no need to thank me.If you ever want to do something like this again, you need only ask.I am more then willing.”

 

“And what if I just want to sleep in bed next to you or hold your hand?”

 

“I’d love nothing more, Mollymauk Tealeaf.Like you said earlier, I just want you in my life.”

 

Those were the last word Molly heard as he drifted off to sleep.The darkness staying away now that he had his light.


End file.
